


Touch and Go

by multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Period Sex, Smut, all sexy times during the road trip, cross posted on tumblr, oliver is an attentive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl/pseuds/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re both being silly, aren’t we?” she said. “Arguing over milk. Milk! Maybe,” she said with a slow smile that transformed her face from a weary mask into a beauty that took his breath away, “we could argue, instead, over who can give the other person more pleasure tonight?”</p><p>The weight that had been pressing onto his heart lifted, and he walked towards her. “We’re not going to argue,” he said, sliding his hands down her hips to cup her soft curves. “Because tonight is going to be all about you. All about your pleasure. All about your needs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrow_through_my_writers_block](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/gifts), [ohmypreciousgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/gifts).



> My first smut series! All the different places that Oliver and Felicity have sex in during the road trip. Each part will be under 500 words. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com

After weeks of staying away from each other, they couldn’t not touch each other. They always, always had their hands on each other, be it something as simple and sweet as holding hands or something as intimate as neck kisses and chests pressed together.

They sat in the Porsche, driving away into the sunset, and Oliver held Felicity’s hand, keeping them entwined as he shifted gears. She watched the muscles of his arm pull and stretch with every shift of the stick, watched his fingers flex in between hers, the gaps between hers clenching to accommodate him, as her breathes quickened, and then suddenly, they had stopped moving, and Felicity was in his lap, straddling him sideways.

Their lips found each other, tongues joining together, twisting, twining with each other, dancing together, as she cradled his face softly. His hands left the steering wheel and moved to her hips, one hand curving over her ass as the other moved to her thighs. She parted her legs instantly, and his hand dived in to palm her panty covered heat. Her arousal was building, her panties drenching as his fingers worked her from on top of the material, and she ground down on his hips, her thighs rubbing against his rapidly hardening length.

They kept their movements slow, unhurried. Oliver kissed his way over to her ear, licking the curve and biting her industrial piercing. Felicity moaned breathlessly, her hands falling from his face to his chest and she dug her nails into his hard planes through the thin t-shirt. He groaned at the sensation and his hand kneaded her round ass cheek, pushing her sex into his palm. Felicity’s free hand moved to the bulge in his pants, cupping it, and she squeezed it, dragging her nails across it. He hissed, and pushed her panties aside and thrust two fingers inside her.

She came suddenly, breathlessly, clenching around his fingers, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. The sensation of her fluttering walls around his long fingers had him hanging over the edge, and he thrust up into her hand erratically before stilling, a long moan escaping him as he buried his face in her hair.

They fell back against the seat, panting, and he pulled his fingers out of her and cradled her face, turning it over for a slow, soft kiss. Her hand buried itself in his hair, and she sighed against his lips. She turned her face into his chest, closing her eyes, and he wrapped his arms around her, contented and happy.

 

* * *

 

_**Original Post :[tumblr](http://multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/121415193443/touch-and-go)** _

_**Follow me :[multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl](http://multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com/) ** _


	2. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut series! All the different places that Oliver and Felicity have sex in during the road trip. Each part will be under 500 words.   
> Follow me on tumblr @ multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com

 

Their first stop was at a small motel at a small town in California, 5 hours from Starling City. Climbing out of the car, they walked up casually, hand in hand, their luggage thrown over Oliver’s shoulder. They were given a room on the first floor, and they made their way up slowly, leaning into each other as they walked.

Oliver opened the door for Felicity, and closed the door behind him. He dropped the bags on the floor, and they moved towards each other at the same time. Gently cradling her face, Oliver pressed his lips to hers, first chastely, sweetly, and then more forcefully. She opened up her mouth for him, and their tongues curled around each other.

They stood there, kissing passionately, in no hurry. They had got the frustration out of their system. Now, they were going to use the time to explore each other. Bending down slightly without breaking the kiss, Oliver pulled Felicity up, letting her lock her legs around his waist as he carried them to the bed.  It creaked a little as he put her down on it, kneeling between her legs.

His hands travelled over her waist and stomach, pulling her shirt up as they went, and her arms wrapped around his shoulders and back under his shirt, tracing the scars. Her fingers scratched his newest burn mark, and he hissed, digging his hips into hers.

Breaking away from the kiss, Oliver moved downwards, his hands touching every inch if her skin and his lips following them. He lifted his shirt up and threw it in some corner of the room. Her shirt went off next, and she leaned up, raising her arms to help him. His lips covered her collar bone with tiny kisses and nips and travelled between the valley of her breasts. He took one of the mounds in his mouth, gently sucking it, kneading the other with his hand. Felicity bucked against him, crying out his name, her hips moving up against his, seeking some sort of friction. Oliver turned his attention to the other breast, grinding his hips into her.

He moved down her stomach and waist, quickly dipping his tongue into her belly button before moving further south. He kissed and nipped along her hipbone as his hands moved to push her skirt down. His fingers came up to push into her centre through her drenched panties, and she moaned and gasped out loud.

“Oliver, please,” she begged him, her voice high and desperate with arousal. “I need you.”

With a kiss against her clothed centre, Oliver sat up, pulling her panties down. He brought them up to his face, memorizing her scent, and she whimpered at the sight. Quickly removing his own pants and briefs, he lay down again, hovering over her. Aligning his erection with her sex, he gently, slowly pushed into her. They both gasped at the sensation, and Oliver placed a quick kiss on her lips. He pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in. The force of it parted their lips, and they hovered over each other, breathing into each other as they moved.

The thrusts were hard and slow. Oliver’s hands rested on her hips, digging into her hipbone, and Felicity knotted her fingers in his hair. They gasped and moaned and groaned and whimpered, their lips parted and mere millimeters apart from each others, unmoving. The bed under them shook and creaked with their movements.

Felicity came first, her orgasm taking over her suddenly and quickly, as she moaned out his name against his lips. Her walls clenched around him, and the sensation threw him off the edge. He groaned long and hard, his hips stilling as he shot his load inside her.  

He collapsed on top of her, his weight a comfortable pressure on her. They kissed slowly, recovering their breaths. He moved off of her once he started getting heavy, lying down on his back by her side, and she curled up into his chest, resting her head right above his heart. His fingers played with her hair, smoothing them down her naked back, and Felicity closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep to the calming movement. He followed suit not long after, his arms wrapped around her.

\----------

**_ Original Post : _ ** [ **_ tumblr _ ** ](http://multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/121595443658/touch-and-go) ****

**_ Follow me : _ ** [ **_ multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl _ ** ](http://multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com/) ****


	3. Sleepy morning sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut series! All the different places that Oliver and Felicity have sex in during the road trip. Each part will be under 500 words.

There were good mornings, and there were _good mornings._ Waking up to your boyfriend going down on you? Yeah, definitely a _good morning_.

Felicity woke up suddenly when she felt hot breathe right at her centre and rough scratches against her inner thighs. Instinctively, her legs parted, and she gasped as she felt Oliver’s tongue lick up her slit. Oliver lifted one leg up and placed it over his shoulder, opening her legs wider. His tongue thrust into her, and she moaned.

Her toes were curled up, her hands knotted into the sheets beside her head, as Oliver set up as steady rhythm. His tongue licked down her slit, entered her once, licked back up and flicked her little bundle of nerves. His maintained a slow pace, building up the sensation. Felicity moaned and bucked into his mouth, desperate for more.

His tongue entered her deep, and his teeth scraped her clitoris. Felicity keened loudly. Using her legs she pushed down his boxers, and her feet dug into his ass. Oliver groaned, increasing the pace of his thrusts as he ground into the bed.

Oliver brought his entire mouth down on her, sucking her, and Felicity moaned long and loud as her back arched. She came instantly, her fingers almost white from grabbing the sheets so hard. Oliver groaned as he felt her tightening around his tongue, tasting every wave of her pleasure. His hips were grinding into the bed, and Felicity gasped at the feeling of his hips flexing under the soles of her feet.

Once she caught her breathe, Oliver moved up her body, planting kisses along her hipbone and stomach. His hard length dragged along, dripping with precum, rubbing against her. He stopped to lick each of her breasts, and she moaned softly.

When he reached up, both of them had dopey smiles on their faces. “Good morning,” he said, and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Felicity whimpered as she tasted herself on his tongue. Her hand travelled down his chest and found his leaking erection. She grabbed him firmly, rubbing the precum down his length, and Oliver moaned into her mouth.

Good morning, indeed.

 

\---------

**_ Original Post : _ ** [ **_ tumblr _ ** ](http://multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/122235385868/touch-and-go) ****

**_ Follow me : _ ** [ **_ multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl _ ** ](http://multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com/) ****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com


	4. Pain Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ohmypreciousgirl, who is suffering from the same pain as me - period cramps.   
> I swear I was going to make this fluffy, but then it turned into a smut fic. But here it is:
> 
> On the road trip, Felicity is on her first period since she got together with oliver and and then he takes care of her.

When Oliver got back from his morning run, he was planning on waking Felicity up with soft kisses along her body with the smell of the fresh coffee he had just bought wafting through the air, filling the room with its enticing aroma. When he entered the bedroom, it was empty.

  
“Felicity?” he called out. He heard a soft whimper come from the bathroom. His felt his heart stop at the sound. Dropping the coffee on the bed, he rushed into the bathroom.

  
She was curled up in the bathtub, face buried in her arms and covered by her hair. Her knees were pulled up towards her chest and were pressing into her stomach. Her ass was up in the air in the position, and Oliver could clearly see a small red stain on her shorts. 

  
“Why are you lying in the bathtub?” Oliver asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. 

  
“Hurts,” Felicity mumbled, the word muffled by her arms. Oliver sat down on the edge of the tub and rubbed a hand down her back soothingly.   
“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked her gently. 

  
She sat up then and looked at him, her eyes red. She pulled on his hand, and he climbed into the tub with her, lifting her onto his lap and adjusting their position so he could comfortably sit in the not-so-spacious tub.  She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, his arms wrapping around her as he continued rubbing his hands down her back to soothe her.    
“Early periods are the worst,” she mumbled against him. “The cramps hurt so badly. And it’s even worse because I've been on implants for the last three years and haven’t had a period in that time, because it’s so much easier helping you fight bad guys when I'm not pumping out blood from my baby tract, but now we’re on our vacation and I switched to birth control pills because, you know, less long-term side-effects, but God, it’s so much worse now and I don’t even know why I'm explaining all this to you!” She cried. 

  
“Felicity, hey,” he said, cupping her face and pulling her up to look at her. “How can I help?” he asked gently. 

  
She shrugged. “I don’t know. God, I don’t know what to do! I feel so horrible and cranky and so, so horny and – God, why did I say-”

  
She was cut off by Oliver’s mouth descending on hers for a bruising kiss. He curled his hand in her hair, tilting her head for better access, his tongue pushing past her lips to explore her mouth. Felicity gave back just as good as she got, her hands wrapping around his back, and she pressed her chest into his. Her soft curves rubbed against his hard body, and they both moaned at the sensation. 

  
When his hands started wandering south, she pulled back, gasping. “Oliver, you don’t want to do this,” she said, gulping for air. Even as she said that, her nails raked against his shoulder muscles and he hissed, pulling her body flush against his. “I mean, it’s not going to be pretty-”

  
“Felicity,” he interrupted, “We have been through a lot in the last three years. A little bit of period blood is not going to gross me out.” He punctuated it with a roll of his hips against hers, and she fell against his chest as pleasure shot through her body. 

  
Before she realised it, they were kissing again. Both their shirts came off and their bare chests were pressed against each other. Oliver’s hands travelled her back, rubbing along their path, massaging the pain out of her lower back and hips. The pressure against her back felt good and turned her on, and she moaned against his mouth, her hips grinding into his.   
His massaging hands moved to her stomach, and she groaned at the feeling. She bit down on his lip, and he growled. Suddenly, his hands were pushing down her shorts and his fingers moved to right where she needed him the most, rubbing along her opening before pushing in. 

  
Felicity arched against him. “Oliver,” she gasped, her hands curling in his hair.

  
He thrust two fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit, and she moaned loudly, and mouth reclaiming his. She ground down onto his palm and rubbed her thigh against the hard bulge in his running shorts. His mouth travelled down her jaw and moved to her neck, nuzzling into a particularly sensitive spot. She shivered and he bit down on the spot. 

  
Felicity came instantly, arching her body against his, her inner walls contracting around his fingers. “Oh, God, yes!” she cried out.  With every wave of pleasure that racked her body, her cramps lessened. She sagged against Oliver, breathless. 

  
When he pulled his fingers out of her, they were covered in red stuff. Oliver got up and quickly washed his hands in the sink before getting rid of his running shorts. His hard cock bobbed free of the confinement, settling against his stomach, leaking small drops of pre-cum. Felicity licked her lips at the sight, and Oliver groaned. He climbed back into the tub and pulled her back into his lap, letting her settle down right on top of his length. 

  
Felicity rubbed herself along his length, bending forward to run her mouth over his chest. She kissed and nipped at his nipples, and his head fell back against the wall, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. His hands settled on her hips and pulled her forward, guiding her movements on him. They were soon gasping in pleasure.

  
“Oliver,” Felicity gasped against his jaw. Her mouth travelled up, her lips capturing his in a searing kiss. “I need you.”

  
“Yes,” Oliver hissed, his voice deep and husky. He pulled back, shifting her so that she was positioned just above him. “Do you, uh, do you want to keep the, uh, tampon in?” he asked.

  
Felicity placed her hands on his shoulders and used the support to get up, standing on wobbly legs. “I’ll just, um, I’ll dispose it and come.”   
She returned in a minute, her hands wet, and she climbed back on top of him. “Hi,” she whispered as she settled against him, her hand lowering to grab his leaking cock. 

  
Oliver groaned. He curled his hand in her hair, jerking her forward to smash his lips against hers. She rubbed his length once, twice, before positioning it at her opening. Slowly, deliberately, she sank down on him, and he slid in easily. 

  
His hands left her hair and roamed down her back to her ass, palming both her cheeks, using them as leverage to pull her up before letting her sink back down. Her own hands wrapped around his back as she clung to him. They set a slow rhythm; she moved up almost all the way off his length before sinking back down on him till their pelvises rubbed against each other. All the while his hands on her ass guided her movements and he thrust up to meet her hips every time she sank down on him. 

  
Heat slowly coiled up inside them, the pleasure slowly building. With every movement Felicity’s clit rubbed against his pelvis, sending white hot pleasure shooting through her body straight to her toes. Oliver wrapped his mouth around one of her breasts, sucking on it, his tongue playing with her nipple. She cried out, hips bucking. Her walls convulsed around him.

  
“Oh, fuck!” Oliver cried out, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her flush against him, planting his feet against the sides of the tub as he started thrusting faster into her. He was so close, and so was she, but he needed her to come with him.

  
His fingers moved of their own accord to her center and flicked her clit. “Come with me, Felicity,” he growled into her ear, “Come with me.”

  
She let out a loud moan as her orgasm ripped through her, her body writhing against his. Her walls contracting around him sent Oliver over the edge, and he buried his face in her chest as he spilled inside her, a string of profanities escaping his mouth.

  
They collapsed against each other, gasping for breath, wrapped up in each other’s arms. “You okay?” Oliver asked her after a few moments. 

  
“Hmm,” she nodded against his chest, moving up to nuzzle her nose against his. “Better than okay,” she said, before placing her lips on his for a soft kiss. 

  
“We should freshen up,” he muttered against her lips. “I got coffee earlier-” He was interrupted by a groan from Felicity. “What?” he asked, confused.

  
“Can’t have coffee,” she groaned. “Caffeine is bad for menstruating women.” She closed her eyes and rested her against his shoulder as if it caused her physical pain, not being able to drink coffee. 

  
Oliver chuckled. “Well, then, it’s a good thing the coffee fell down and is probably all spilled across our bed.” Felicity chuckled too. “Come on, freshen up,” he urged her. “We’ll get mint choc chip later.”

  
Felicity grinned at him and moved to place another kiss against his lips. “Best boyfriend ever.”

 

\------

**_Follow me :_ ** [ **_multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl_ ** ](http://multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note for all my readers of If I Got Rid Of My Demons: 
> 
> I know I'm behind on updating the story, but the next chapter is coming on very slowly. Please follow my tumblr account for regular updates on the story. I am working on it right now, but can't promise when I'll complete the next chapter. Hopefully soon. Till then, enjoy my other fics!
> 
> Love, Cat!


End file.
